Together When Apart
by KandiKitty
Summary: Beca loves Chloe, Chloe loves Tom, Tom loves Chloe. Chloe kisses Beca, Beca agrees to a strange arrangement, which is at least tolerable until Stacie comes in. What happens next? Will Beca stay happy as second choice? Will Chloe leave Tom? What will Stacie do?
1. Chapter 1

**As it seems, kittens, my muse has been rather... off as of late so here is a story that- well I really can't explain where it will go.**

**I Do Not Own Pitch Perfect**

**Lots a Lot a Love, Kandikitty**

It was suppose to be simple, easy ya know? I was suppose to be with Jesse and she... She was suppose to be with Tom. That's how our dynamic worked. That's what everyone expected, but one night changed all of that. Just one night and my world had become so much bigger. It was a month ago today. She was fighting with Tom and of coarse who would she go to for comfort? Her best friend, me.

_"-not only that he said he wanted to go on a break while he was away... So we are still together but not like while he is away. When he is away we both can do whatever with who ever." I was laying on my bed while she was in my desk chair, a rare moment without my roommate._

_"That is the most idiotic thing I have ever heard." I said still trying to figure it all out in my head._

_"That's what I'm saying!" Chloe swiveled in the chair to look at me appreciatively._

_"You deserve someone better. Really you do, I know you love him but the way he treats you it boils my blood..." She gave me the most sympathetic look I had ever seen. Her eyes, usually filled with bright happiness, were sinking in a depression I had never seen near her face before._

_I couldn't form the words... I knew she loved him, she said it all the time even going as far to say she had never loved someone more than this. Was I right? Their... arrangement wasn't love, it couldn't be right? I mulled over what she had said again, making sure I didn't say anything stupid. Before I could formulate a coherent sentence I felt the bed shift under her weight as she sat on top of me. "Chlo?" I asked looking into her eyes for some sort of answer than her word echoed in my head 'whatever with who ever' I guess I was the who ever, as she traced my ear piercings._

_"Never take these out kay? You aren't My Atl. girl without them."_

_Her hand was steady as she trailed down my jaw line lightly and oh so softly. I didn't once try and stop her as she brought her lips to replace her fingers. I felt her other hand tilt my head as she went lower on my neck._

I understand the arrangement, I don't know exactly how I feel about it though. Ive been hiding my feelings for so long, what are the real ones? Like right now, she is cuddled up on my chest and its our last day together before Tom gets back from his trip. I'm tracing small circles on her back and her hand is holding on to my other one.

"Beca?" She asks in a hush tone.

"Hm?" I say opening one of my eyes to look down at her.

"How do you feel about this?" She moved a little in her seat, I know she doesn't want to have this conversation but we've been avoiding it for too long.

"Well I mean the bed could be more comfortable but-"

"Beca! You know that's not what I mean!" She smiled a little at my attempt to make this less... painful? Is that the right word?

I laugh a little "Yeah I know. You mean this as in us."

She nods looking down at her our hands.

It takes me a second, what is the right answer? What does she want to hear? "If this is what makes you happy... Than I'm okay with it." I shrug. That is probably the best answer- the closest thing to what she wants to hear.

She nods again a but slower. "Yeah...I mean yes this is what makes me happy." She smiles placing a kiss on my cheek. I allow myself for just a split second to think she means me, but my hopes are obliterated as she continues.

"I need get going I have to clean the apartment before Tom comes home." She removed her hand from mine to pat my belly.

I just smiled and nod, not truly trusting my voice to be steady.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is this continued Kittens.**

**I Do Not Own Pitch Perfect**

**Lots a Lot a Love, Kandikitty**

It didn't take long for me to talk to Jesse, after all he could tell I was drifting from him. I told him I thought I was lesbian, his initial reaction was disbelief but as I continued talking it slowly turned into understanding. He pulled me into a tight hug and said he would always be here for me but to give him some time to adjust which was was more than I was expecting. I knew Chloe wouldn't break up with Tom- their history was too strong. I knew when I was letting my emotions control me, because she would start talking about him- whether that was intentional or subconscious I didn't know. All I knew was it hurt a little bit more every time he was brought up. With giving Jesse sometime and my only other best friend being the source of my confusion, I didn't know where to turn. That was until the last person I thought would come to my rescue plopped down besides me under my favorite tree as I worked on mixes.

"Hey there pocket goth, whatcha workin on?" Stacie smiled taking a sip from her ice coffee thing.

I ran my hand through my hair irritably "Not much I'm actually stuck on.. on this!" I gently slid my laptop onto the grass.

She took another sip "hmm I see, you should take a break! Relax a bit, you've probably been here for a while right?" She nodded to the multiple chip bags and empty energy drinks.

"Er...Mm Maybe?" I smiled shyly.

"Oh! You know what helps me relax?" she asked smiling brightly

"Sex?" I raised a knowing eyebrow.

"No!... Well yes but no! Not what I was talking about." She rolled her eyes still smiling. "I meant," She stood holding her hands out for me to take. "Breakfast!"

I picked up my bag sliding my laptop back in it. "Stac, not to be a Debby downer but its 3 in the afternoon, isn't it a little late for breakfast?"

She was busy throwing all my trash away along with her now almost empty coffee "Geez what are you the breakfast police? Just come on." She grabbed my wrist leading me to a cafe on campus. She ordered 2 stacks of pancakes, 2 sides of bacon, toast, the biggest omlete on the menu and a strawberry milk shake.

"Oh did you want something?" she smirked as the waitress walked away.

I rolled my eyes smiling at her, this was the first time we had spent any time alone. Just than the door opened letting Tom followed by Chloe hanging off his arm. My smile faded as well as my good mood.

"What? What's wrong?' She scrunched up her eyebrows than followed my gaze to the couple making their way over to us.

Though she didn't know why my mood changed when I saw them, she did her best to keep my mind off of them. Before I knew it I barely registered the couple. By the time we left I couldn't tell you whether Tom and Chloe where still there or not. She linked her arm through mine as we made our way across campus. "Hey... Thank you for this. I really need it..." I smiled at the ground. Stacie no matter how crazy was still an amazing friend.

"No thanks needed. I had fun." She nudged me softly. "Do you mind if I ask whats been eating at you? I mean obviously its something to do with Tom and Red." Stacies voice was softer than I thought it ever could get.

I kept quite for awhile I wasn't sure how to explain it.

"You don't have to tell me. Im sorry I didn't mean to push..." She gave me an apologetic smile.

"The strange thing is I want to tell you, just not here." I looked around at all the people we were passing.

She nodded leading me to her room so we could talk. She sat at her desk letting me sit on her bed. For some reason I felt comfortable here, with my sex addicted friend. I leaned back on my hands not really knowing where to start. So I just started talking about how I felt about Chloe and how she initiated the romantic part of our relationship. I stared at the ceiling not wanting to see the brunettes reaction yet. I kept talking, everything from my relationship with Jesse to my interactions with my dad. She never interrupted just listened to me ramble about nothing and everything at once. I took a breath than a laughed a bit. "Sorry...I couldn't stop myself." I gave a sheepish grin and she returned a full bright one.

"Don't be sorry Becs Im glad you feel so comfortable around me" She stood up to stretch, it must have been uncomfortable in that chair. I looked to the door, "Ima go kay? Thanks for today I needed it." I smiled at her once again.

"What are friends for, if not to have breakfast with." She helped me up while pulling me into a hug. "Get some actual sleep okay? And dont be so glum. She just needs to work somethings out." Stacie squeezed my shoulders reassuringly before I left.


	3. Chapter 3

**Kittens I think I finally have a direction for this story**

**Lots a Lot a Love, Kandikitty**

I smiled with my eyes closed as the body next to me cuddled into my side. I could smell the faint scent of her perfume which made me smile more. "Morning sweetheart." I drew small circles on her back.

"Morning Tom" She hummed. Her body went stiff "Beca I'm so-"

I cut her off. "It's okay you were with him all last week it's understandable." I clenched my teeth trying not to sound angry.

Chloe smiled nuzzling back into me. How could she be so oblivious to how she was making me feel? The redhead sat up looking down at me. "I've gotta go soon, I homework" I nodded, I guess one night will have to still my want for her to be around, in my arms. I watched her dress and do a once over making sure she didn't forget anything before planting a small kiss on my cheek and leaving. I just laid in bed for a bit, I couldn't have been happier that Kimmy-jin wasn't here for the weekend but my mood wasn't anywhere near how happy i should have been.

It took me awhile to muster up the strength to get up. I was half dressed when my phone went off

Sex Addict: Hey Little bit!

Pocket DJ: Sup?

Sex Addict: How was your night with Red? didn't really except a reply...

Pocket DJ: yeah it was good I mean she left a couple hours ago

Sex Addict: Breakfast?

Pocket DJ: meet you in 10?

Sex Addict: Tots.

This had come a regular thing for Stacie and I. When ever we were down, or needed a break or really anything we'd go to the diner. The waitresses all knew us by name and had our orders memorized. It was a nice little get away. When I arrived Stacie was already in our booth with a milk shake and fresh coffee for me.

"Short stuff." Was her simple greeting as she moved the sugar over to me.

"Godzilla." I nodded taking 4 packets of sugar.

"She out with Tom?" This conversation has happened many times since we have started hanging out more, at this point it sounded more like we were talking about the weather than my relationship.

"No homework, apparently." I added a little cup of creamer to my coffee as she fed me a spoon full of smoothie.

"Sounds likely." She moved her cup as Marie set our pancakes down. "Party tonight, get your mind off her?"

I passed her the strawberry syrup as I got the original "I dunno what if she wants to hang out last minute?" This was always my excuse to not go to parties.

She shrugged giving me her butter "Don't drink and you can leave when ever, it's on campus."

I rolled this around in my head "true. Alright, I'll go." We clanked our glasses together to seal the deal.

The party was at some frat house, not really my place and the music selection sucked but Stacie made me have fun. I finally convinced her to go look for a hook up though. She needed it. She's been spending so much time with me that I don't even know the last time she got laid. I sat up on the counter with a cup, I know I said I wouldn't drink but one wouldn't hurt me. From where I was seated I could see something I really didn't want to see. Chloe was pressed up against a wall with her hands on Tom's chest. They really did make a cute couple and it hurt to admit that. I downed my drink. Before I knew it I lost count, the room was spinning and I knew I had too much to drink but I wanted to forget. I wanted to erase that image from my head.

I stumbled outside and leaned against the house. It was a nice night and the cool air felt good after all the body heat inside. I licked my lips craving a habit I stopped in high school. I wanted to smoke.

"Beca!" I heard a voice call from the door.

"Stac?" I looked over to her as she walked over to me. I really knew I had too much to drink when I flung my arms around her.

"Woa! Hun you reek of beer." Her arms were around my waist keeping me from swaying too much.

"may have had...Little too much." I mumbled, she was really comfy I could fall asleep right her buried in her chest.

"Uh god alright we are going back to your room! Come on." Stacie kept her arm around my waist as we moved around the house and I guess toward my dorm.

There was a loud banging sound that made me shoot up from my bed and instantly grab my head.. "Fuck...

The banging didn't stop. "Shit okay okay! Hold on!" I wiggled out of bed dragging my feet to answer the door. As soon as I had to barely cracked it flung open revealing a fuming red head.

She slammed the door shut. "How could you? After everything we've done and been through you are just going to throw it all away for.. for _her!?_ What's so special about her anyway? Crazy sex whore!" Chloe kept screaming at me about utter nonsense.

It took me awhile to clear the haze and connect the dots of what she was saying. "Woa chloe! What the fuck are you talking about? Yeah I left the party with Stacie but I went there with her too...and I was way too drunk to come home on my own." I rubbed my temple trying to sooth the throbbing.

"I thought this was an exclusive thing!" She crossed her arms glaring at me.

If it was possible to be anymore confused than I already was this was that moment. "This-" I pointed between us "Isn't exclusive for one. For two who the hell do you think you are barging in here yelling at me for what? Cheating? When YOU have a boyfriend and I'M just your side girl." I shouldn't be talking to her like this, I'm not awake enough and I'm still slightly drunk from last night. The look on her face was a cross between disbelief and hurt. Her mouth opened and shut but no words came out. Her bright eyes filled to the brim with tears.

"Shit...Chloe, don't cry please dont cry. This is the alcohol speaking not me!" I stood up and gripped her shoulders.

"Y-you said you were happy with with this.." The tears were falling faster now.

"I am I am. I promise. I'm sorry I just it got to me last night because I've never had to see you with him. I'm sorry this is all my fault." I embraced her trying to calm the waves of sadness flowing through her. Once she settled down she kissed my cheek.

"I'm sorry you had to see me and him... Get some rest to get over this hang over okay? Tom leaves monday so come over once he is gone?"

I smiled softly "Always angel."

She returned my smile than left with a light kiss on my lips.

I collapsed on my bed. "What have I gotten myself into?" I rubbed my temples more. This was all so confusing.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four for the lovely kittens who favorited/reviewed/followed this story. It's not my usual style but I'm glad you are enjoying it ~(^_^)~**

**Lots a Lot a Love, kandikitty**

_I smiled softly "Always angel."_

_She returned my smile than left with a light kiss on my lips._

_I collapsed on my bed. "What have I gotten myself into?" I rubbed my temples more. This was all so confusing._

I mentally listed everything that happened, or at least what I could remember. I needed to call Stacie. I fumbled about my room looking for my phone. "Fuck where is it!?" I just about flipped my bed over. I threw on the first pair of shoes i could find, found my sun glasses and rushed out the door toward Stacie's dorm. The sun wasn't helping with my hang over. Making me rush even more making me even more nauseated. By the time I made it to her door I was ready to puke and collapse. I knocked on the door a couple times.

"Stacie! Open up!" I clutched the wall trying to calm my stomach.

The door opened to reveal a smirking Stacie "Why hello beautiful... Whoa whats wrong?" She ushered me in and made me sit on her bed. "What happened?" She sat next to me.

"Dude I am so hung over. I dont remember anything past leaving the house. I woke up to chloe freaking out thinking you and i hooked up and she got super mad-" I explained the whole fight to her, by the end she had a confused or angry? look on her face.

"What the fuck?" She ran a hand through her hair- a habit I had picked up on-something she does when she is trying to be rational and not emotional.

"yeah... I was trying to find my phone to call you but I couldn't find it anywhere." I sighed laying back on her bed, closing my eyes.

"Oh! I have it, you put it in my pocket when you... Oh shit you said you dont remember anything past leaving..." A light blush crossed her face.

"Stacie what do you mean when I what?" I sat up looking her dead in the eyes.

She rubbed the back of her neck standing up and getting my phone from her dresser. "Well you were really pissed off at Chloe for being with Tom and kept bitching about how she was fucking with your feelings," She bit her lip "And you said you should just leave her and everything would be better. You could find a new nice girl who treats you right and doesn't fuck with your head." The tall brunette handed me my phone her face still dusted with a pink blush.

"That's not it though is it?" I started chewing on my lip, I did something to Stacie but what was it?

"Uh no... Not really. We reached your dorm and Kimmy-Jin stormed out because you were being really loud and told her to fuck off. Anyways you pulled me on to your bed with you and said Chloe was nothing compared to me," she rushed through the next part so fast it took me a second to comprehend everything "And you kissed me and pulled my shirt off and left hickies and Im so sorry I didn't stop you but I was just as drunk as you were and you were made at Chloe and when I brought her up you said fuck her and put your phone in my pocket saying how it was useless with me right here." She took in a deep breath obviously feeling super guilty.

I fell back on the bed closing my eyes trying to remember what she had just told me. Did I really attack her like that? Did I really say those things? No wonder Chloe thought Stacie and I hooked up... "Wait is that all the happened?" I looked to a now crimson Stacie.

"Uh.. I dont think you want to know what else happen Becs." She looked out the window. I now took in her pants less form.

"Oh god stacie did we have sex?!" I shot up from the bed, instantly regretting it as i held my head. "Stacie I'm so sorry. I didn't know what I was doing, I feel horrible I mean I know you are a sex fiend but you said you weren't attracted to me like that and and-" I was freaking out I couldn't lose Stacie because of one drunk accident! She is one of the few people I actually trust, one of the few I actually like being around.

"Beca! Calm down! It's okay!" She gripped my shoulders looking into my eyes. "It's okay we were both drunk. I didn't even want to tell you it happened because now you are going to freak out about how to tell Chloe..." Her eyes were full of guilt like she was the one to blame for all of this. Something on her neck caught my eye, I pulled at her collar revealing more than just a handful of hickies littering her neck and collarbone.

She pulled back adjusting her shirt. "You dont want to see the rest, you'll feel even worse."

Stacie was right I would feel worse, but I couldn't not know what I did to my best friend. "Stac, let me see..." Maybe it was my barely audible voice or the sad pleading in my eyes, but whatever it was she pulled her shirt off leaving her in her purple and black thong. My eyes traveled her body. No wonder every guy wanted her. I took in every hicky I left every scratch mark that was crusted with blood. Every mark I left on her upper body. I had tears in my eyes as they went to her thighs. They had purple bite marks on the inner part and scratch marks down the sides.

She put her shirt back on and whipped the tears, that I didn't even know had started to fall, from my face. "Beca... dont cry. You were drunk I was drunk... its okay." I pulled her hand form my face and left her dorm. How could I do that to my best friend? Even if I was drunk. How could I?

I didn't know where to go. I just kept walking, walking away from Stacie from Chloe from everything.


	5. Chapter 5

**I decided to do this chapter from Stacie's point of view because after the last chapter I think you kittens would like to know her feelings on everything that has been happening.**

**Lots a Lot a Love, kandikitty**

I couldn't tell you what made me approach the antisocial alt girl. I couldn't tell you why I took her to the diner either. Something just drew me to her. As the week progressed there wasn't a day we went without seeing each other. I learned all sorts of stuff I never knew. Beca had a lot more going on than anyone of the bella's knew except maybe Chloe, well than again Chloe didn't know how much she was hurting the DJ.

Our friendship was odd to say the least. We worked around each other though. I enjoyed her company and I think she enjoyed mine as well. Even when I'd make her go to crappy parties which I am currently in the middle of trying to do.

"Sounds likely." I moved my cup as Marie set our pancakes down. "Party tonight, get your mind off her?"

Beca passed me the strawberry syrup as she took the original "I dunno what if she wants to hang out last minute?" This was always her excuse to not go to parties.

I shrugged sliding my butter on to her plate "Don't drink and you can leave when ever, it's on campus."

She seemed to mull this over a bit "true. Alright, I'll go." We clanked our glasses together to seal the deal.

The party was on North campus so it was a bit of a walk. Neither of us seemed to mind though. We talked idly all the way there. This is what I enjoyed most about Beca's company. We see each other all the time yet never run out of topics. I think it's because of how different we are.

Once at the house I trapped her hand leaving her to the kitchen to get myself a drink. We situated ourselves at the bar and she helped me find a target for tonight. It wasn't long before we both agreed on one and she sent me over. I hated leaving her alone since I knew she hated these things but she insisted. Working my way over to him could see his smirk. We danced for a bit every motion getting more heated as his hands wondered up my shirt as mine gently clawed at his neck pressing my body further on to his.

His mouth wondered my neck and I briefly wondered how long this escapade was going to last when he, mostly speaking to himself, spoke up. "Wait till I tell the guys I got to hook up with a lesbian." I could feel his smirk on my neck.

"Woa what?!" I pushed at his chest. "A lesbian?! You think I'm gay?"

He shrugged "Wasn't that your girl? the chick you came in with?"

This isn't the first time this has come up, a lot of people thought we were dating but not someone i was going to hook up with... That totally turned me off. I walked away with him saying something about bragging rights, and started looking for Beca. While I was looking around I caught eye of Tom and Chloe basically fucking on the dance floor. "Shit..." I started looking more frantically for her.

My last hope was that she was outside "Beca!" I called from the back door.

"Stac?" I heard her question from the dark.

Beca flung her arms around me "Woa! Hun you reek of beer." I held her waist keeping her from falling.

"may have had...Little too much." She mumbled, as she nuzzled into my shoulder.

"Uh god alright we are going back to your room! Come on." I kept my arm around her waist as we moved around the house and to her dorm.

"chloe is such a bitch... How could she do this to me?" Beca slurred as we walked in the night air.

"You dont mean that and you know it." I said pulled her closer as she tripped over her own feet.

"I do mean it! how can she say all that sweet stuff and than go fuck him? I dont get it..."

"neither do I hun, you could do better than her." I grumble, we've had conversations like this before but this time it seemed different.

"Ima.. Ima break up with her!" She proclaimed "I dont wanna be second place no more!"

I nodded "Good for you, but its not really breaking up if you weren't dating." I could never say this to her when she is sober.

"So she n I aren't dating right?" She nodded in a questioning way

"Uh no i wouldn't call it that." Where was she going with this?

"So i dont have to feel bad if I wanna kiss other people?" She asked with general curiosity.

"I would say no. I dont think you should feel bad because she is off doing who knows what with Tom." We were almost to her door now.

"But what if I have other reasons to feel bad?" She stopped walking.

"Beca come on you are almost home!" I whined at her.

"What if the girl I wanna kiss is my best friend and is like straight kinda?"

That made me stop "You can't be talking about me." I deadpanned.

"SO what if I am!" She walked over to me tracing a finger across my jaw line.

"Beca stop your drunk." I could feel a hot blush run across my cheeks.

"You cant tell me you haven't thought about it." She stepped closer to me.

"Stop..." I breathed half wishing she would and half wishing she wouldn't. The short woman pressed me up against the wall standing on her tippy toes.

"You dont mean that." She looked into my eyes than back down at my lips. Silently asking for permission.

I wanted so badly to close the distance but I couldn't she was in love with Chloe, this was just her drunk.

"You can't say no, can you." Her lips we just barely grazing mine as she spoke.

She was right, I couldn't say no. Her lips captured mine in a sloppy drunk mess but I returned it gratefully. I grabbed her hips keeping her where she was. All i could taste was alcohol and I knew we'd regret this in the morning but for now, I had to savor this feeling. Her hands entangled themselves in my long hair. We stayed like this for awhile heatedly kissing but our hand dare not roam yet. That was until the door next to us flung open.

"Jesus Christ!" Kimmy-Jin was fuming as she stomped out of the hall.

Beca just smirked leading me into her room. She fell back on her bed with her hands clutching my shirt so I would fall with her.

"Beca... We can't. You're drunk and I can't stop myself..." I was already leaning down barely fighting her grasp.

"Shh just enjoy it, enjoy _us._" With those last words Beca once again lost her tongue in my mouth.

Clothes were coming off in a rough fashion. Before I knew it i was on my back and she was painting me with hickies. I pressed on her neck with one hand daring her to make them as dark and big as possible. I did my best to not leave any marks on her, I knew if Chloe saw anything they would be over and Beca would be heart broken.

I flip our position once again. Her nails dug into my back. "Stacie... Please just fuck me okay? I won't regret anything tomorrow.

That phrase sent me over the edge, I did what she asked. I couldn't stop myself. I didn't know how long she went or how loud she got. I just remember her tugging as my hair scratching my back until it bled. And when all was said and done I laid next to her for a bit as she caught her breath.

"I... I think the whole hall heard us..." She laughed.

I nodded about to get up.

"Whoa.. Where do you think you are going?" She grabbed my arm.

"Um? to my dorm I guess?" I was confused wasn't this whole thing for her to get off?

"No way it's your turn." She got this devilish smirk as she pulled me back on to the bed.

The next morning I woke up to Beca's phone going off. Not awake enough I answered the call but before I could say hello a very angry Chloe was yelling at the other end.

"I can't _believe _you did this Beca! What the hell is wrong with you!?"

She went on for awhile before she said she was coming over. That woke me up. I scrambled about the room pulling my shirt on and my pants not bothering with the buttons. Without thinking I put Beca's phone back in my pocket before running out of the dorm and to my own room. I caught glimpse of the red head storming across campus and ran even faster until I made it to my room.

"What the fuck just happened!?" I stripped of what clothing I was wearing and got my shower gear together. I put a towel on and crossed the hall to the bathrooms. Cynthia Rose was doing her make up in one of the mirrors.

"Damn girl!" She gapped at my neck.

"Yeah... Lets not mention this okay?" I asked before getting in the shower.

The hot water stung on all the open wounds on my back. I assessed the damage done, more than 14 hickies, two huge bite marks on either thigh and scratch marks everywhere. Beca really needed to trim her nails, though I wasn't really complaining. I blow dried my hair in the bathroom before returning to my room. I felt around for my phone in the pile of clothes from last night. I picked up Beca's phone which was lit up with a text from Chloe _"I'm sorry I over reacted baby, get some rest and we will have lunch okay? XoXo" _Well I guess they worked things out.

I found my phone minutes later, which was dead. I set them both on my dresser and threw on a thong with a baggy T shirt I had. "Today is gonna be one hell of a day."


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank all you kittens for reviewing! It means a lot to me :)**

**Chloe's POV.**

**Lots a Lot a Love, Kandikitty**

I knew which dorms was hers, I had been here before but never for this reason. I knocked on the door, no answer. I knocked again. I knew Beca had to be here. The only reason she was ever late for a date or not in her room was because of _her._

The door opened by the hands of a tall brunette, "Sup buttercup?" she mumbled looking me up and down.

"Oh dont be coy where the fuck is she?!" i growled.

"Shorty aint here if that is who you are talking about." she threw her hair over her shoulder walking over to sit on her bed.

I followed her half expecting to see Beca somewhere.

"The only reason you even know she is gone is because Tom is gone." She rolled her eyes.

"Thats not true i care for Beca! Unlike you!" I crossed my arms staring her down.

"Unlike me? Thats funny Red cuz the way i see it," she starting counting off on her fingers, "I take care of her when she gets drunk, I wipe her tears when she cries, I take her out, I am here. Where are you sweetheart? Off with your boy toy leaving her to cry alone." Her face was emotionless but her words were venom.

"She knows our arrangement, and she is fine with it." I said with as much confidence as I could muster under her gaze.

"Now THAT is the real joke. If you cared at all you'd know- Beca isn't happy. She isn't okay. She isn't here, because of you." She got to her feet. "You did this and I dont expect you to fix it, knowing you you'll just make it worse. Much worse. So even if I knew where she was I wouldn't tell you. Now if you please," she extended her arm to the door "Leave so I can find my best friend and pick up the pieces you broke off her."

I was stunned how dare she say all those things! I know MY Beca more than anyone! I huffed and left. There is no way Beca left because of me. It has to be something that slut did. I bet she hit on her and Beca turned her down. Yeah and Stacie wouldn't let it go so Beca had to leave! I tried calling her again and it went straight to voice mail. She must have turned it off because Stacie keeps calling her. I nodded affirmatively. She is probably on her way to my place to surprise me and apologize for ditching me.

I smiled tucking my phone back in my purse. I bet she has a bunch of flowers and my favorite movie with take out AND a new playlist detected to me. I smiled more basically skipping to my apartment. No matter what Stacie said, I knew Beca was happy with me and how we work.


	7. Chapter 7

**So I know Chloe was crazy in the last chapter but think about it, how else was she gonna cope with destroying someone? Anyways here is the next chapter for ya kittens.**

**Lots a Lot a Love, Kandikitty**

**Beca**

I've been gone from school for a week now, I haven't talked to Chloe or Stacie. I don't really know what to do. Do I love Chloe? I thought I did... but then Stacie came along. I'd be lying if I said I didn't find her attractive I mean anyone with a sex drive would and does. That doesn't mean I like her though or does it? These are the questions that keep swarming my head. Even now when I'm trying to relax at my moms house. My half sister is humming in the kitchen making us lunch while I'm on the couch mindlessly watching TV.

"Hey Becs?" Sammi questions

"Yeah?" I mumble.

"I know you said you didn't wanna talk about what happened but I think it might help andddd moms not home." She handed me a sandwich piled high with all my favorites.

"Ugh fine." I rolled my eyes with a smile. Sammi is a little younger than I am and even though I don't see her much we are still really close.

"Yay!" she clap her hands together plopping down next to me with a vegetarian sandwich.

I begun explaining my relationship with Chloe and how Stacie and I started hanging out I hesitated slightly when I got to the party. I shook the nerves from my body, telling her what happened with Stacie.

"Shit sis... That's, that's a lot to take in." She took a slow bite seeming to roll this around as she chewed. "Personally?" she looked to me for permission to speak her mind, when I nodded she continued, "I think Stacie is the way to go. I mean she didn't seem freaked out when _that_ happened. Not to mention she doesn't have a boyfriend and her sleeping around seemed to stop when you and her started hanging out. Chloe seems so high maintenance and kinda crazy, no offense, i mean I know you've had a thing for her but you needa think of yourself and Stacie seems to be the one thinking of whats best for you not just herself."

"Such wise words from a 17 year old." I smirked making her laugh.

"I learned from the best" She shrugged.

"Me?"

"Mom"

I rolled my eyes once again. Mom was great with advice. There was a knock on the door making us both turn and stare.

"Expecting someone?" I asked

Sammi shook her head "No, you order take out?"

"No you said you'd make lunch."

She nudged me "You get it you're older."

People who came to my mom's didn't knock, they were all so close they just walked in. That included Sammi's friends as well. I stood up, there was another couple knocks. I took the ten strides to the door, taking a deep breath before opening it.

"Stacie?" My heart was racing.

"Stacie?" I could hear Sammi run up behind me.

"Oh thank god Beca!" She pulled me into her arms. "Fuck you! You had me so worried" The tall brunette pushed me away from her entering the house.

"Oh I see what Beca was saying" Sammi smirked looking Stacie up and down.

"Uh...What?"

I regained my balance and closed the door. "Stacie this is my sister Sammi."

"You have a sister?"

"You never told her about me Beca!?" Sammi dramatically stated.

"I don't talk about you or mom very much" I shrugged.

"You mean at all" Stacie corrected.

"Well I'll leave you two lovers alone to talk" Sammi winks poking one of the hickies on Stacie's neck before heading to her room.

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding when I heard her door close.

"You two look a lot a like." Stacie inquired sitting down at the kitchen island.

"Yeah my mom has strong genes." I poured her a glass of chocolate milk and sat across from her. "What are you doing here? How did you find me?"

She took a long drink, "Well I though Chloe would find you first but when she came to my dorm looking for you I knew she didn't have a clue, so I went snooping and asked your dad. He was really reluctant to tell me anything until I told him I was really worried and that a crazy woman was looking for you." She tried, but failed horribly, to hide her grin.

"She isn't crazy...just eccentric." Even I knew that sounded lame.

"Anyways why didn't you tell me you had a sister?"

"I haven't told anyone really. She is like my little secret, the one thing no one knows." It was stupid but everyone likes having one thing that is completely theirs and she is mine.

Stacie just nodded. "Come back to campus." She states taking another drink.

"Stac... I dunno-"

She cut me off "Come back with me. Please?" She looked into her cup "I miss you.."

I was at a lose for words. The way she said that the tone for her voice, this wasn't just a friendship thing. "I...miss you too." I stutter after a bit.

She got this sad smile. "Come on let's go."

I shook my head no "Stay here tonight, you look exhausted. Plus my mom wants to meet you."

"You talk to your mom about me?"

"Of coarse why wouldn't i?"

So that was that. Stacie would stay here and meet my mom. I mean it was the weekend anyways what was the rush getting back to campus now? Sammi came out a little later asking if it was safe. Her and Stacie hit it off but once they started swapping embarrassing stories about me I decided we needed to go shopping for dinner.

"So you're a vegetarian? How gay of you." Stacie laughed

Sammi just smiled "Only half gay thank you very much."

They joked around the whole time we were out. It was a nice change of pace for me. By the time we got home mom was already waiting for us.

"Geez could you guys take any longer?" She smiled opening her arms for a double hug from Sammi and I "Oh who is your friend?"

Stacie stepped forward "I'm Stacie, nice to meet you Mrs. Mitchell." She held out her hand which my mom shook happily.

"Nice to finally meet you. You can call me Macy. So girls what's for dinner!"

Together we made homemade vegetarian lasagna.

"Stacie Sammi will you guys set the table while we finish up?" Mom asked.

"Be happy to" Stacie smiled grabbing cups and plates while Sammi grabbed napkins and silverware.

"I like her Becs" Mom hummed pulling the lasagna out and setting it on the stove.

"She is something else" I smiled rising off some of the dished before putting them in the dishwasher.

"She likes you I can see it."

I smiled "Yeah..."

"You're still with Chloe though aren't you?"

"I'm not with Chloe mom... It's complicated."

"Of coarse it is dear. Nothing is simple, you just have to work at it." She grabbed the lasagna "Grab the sweet tea will you?"

Dinner with Stacie my mom and Sammi. Three people who loved embarrassing me. It was an experience I won't soon forget. It was lovely though really light hearted and full of laughter. I can't remember the last time I laughed so much. Mom's face was a light tint of pink from how hard she was laughing as well. We all sat at the table even after we finished eating, enjoying the company. It was a round midnight when the conversations slowed and Sammi yawned.

"Bed time?" Mom asked her.

"Moooom I'm not 12 anymore..." she grumbled "But yes." She gave a smile standing and grabbing dishes.

"Don't worry Sammi I agree with you" Stacie smiled helping clean up as well. She also helped me put the rest of the dishes in the dishwasher and put the left overs away. "Is it always like this here?"

"Mmm pretty much. Mom is just... Mom and she rubbed off on Sammi a lot." That made me happy. If Sammi could be like anyone Mom would be the best.

"I like it." She yawned heading over to the couch.

"What'd you think you're doing?" I questioned as she seemed to settle on the couch.

"Um going to bed?" She looked up at me confused.

"No way thats a leather couch that is so uncomfortable to sleep on. Come on." I grabbed her hand pulling her to my room.

"Beca really it's-"

"Nope to late look you're here so sleep." I threw a pair of sleep pants at her.

"Pushy much?"

"Yup." I towed my pants into the hamper pulling on my own sleep shorts, I waited by the light for her to change.

I shut the light off and crawled into bed next to Stacie. "Sleep well King kong."

"Yeah yeah you too midget."

**I know this took forever to update and was really random and stuff but I'm not exactly sure how I want it to go so this is what you get! Hope you enjoyed **


	8. Chapter 8

**Let's face it I don't want you to get too positive on who Beca ends up with. So keep reviewing for me kittens, I like reading your thoughts! I apologize about not updating as well, I write so much stuff (not all on fanfic) that its hard to keep up with it all. Anyways here we go!**

**Lots a Lot a Love, Kandikitty**

**Beca**

Finally back home, back in the dorm with my roommate who hates me, back with Chloe. We are currently snuggled up on her couch, Tom is away for another week and she asked me to stay with her. This was a big step for us, me staying at her apartment for more than one night. Yet I feel like I owe this to her I need to make up for disappearing. A movie is playing, I think she is enjoying it but my attention is on her hand intertwined with mine, her head on my chest and the feeling she gives me. It's... so different then when I am with Stacie. Different is good right?

Chloe untangled our bodies "Thank you for putting up with that for me, I know you don't like movies." She smiled at me taking that moment to planted a small kiss on my lips.

"I'd do anything for you babe you know that." I smiled back watching her go turn off the DVD player.

"Come on, I'll make you lunch." She held her hand out helping me up.

I sat at the island watching her bustle around making sandwiches as well as finding stuff to go with them. "The sandwich would have sufficed Chlo." I said looking down at my plate with two halves of a sandwich, chips, carrot sticks and ranch with a cup of milk.

"You need to eat more than that! Your diet habits have gone down hill, I need to make sure you eat healthy." My red head said firmly.

I briefly wondered if she was like this with Tom before her voice snapped me out of thought.

"I know Stacie makes you eat whatever the hell She wants, but I'm not like that."

I opened my mouth to rebuttal but closed it quickly, I didn't want to fight. I want today to be special to be carefree. Luckily she was too busy shifting food around her plate to notice. "Why aren't you eating Chloe?" I asked as I watched her still just moving her food around.

"Oh nothing I was just..." she looked around not really knowing what to say "I'm not too hungry anymore, talking about _her_ made me lose my appetite." She smiled softly. "I'm going to shower then we are going out." She left for her bathroom without another word.

I set my sandwich down. Something wasn't right, when was the last time I even saw Chloe eat? I shook my head emptying my thoughts. Chloe was Chloe she was fine. I cleaned up the mess dumping my milk down the drain, she must have forgotten I only like strawberry milk. I laid down on her couch again. Her place wasn't comfortable for me, it smelt like Tom-felt like Tom. I couldn't think like this though, I had to make the best of the situation. Chloe deserved better than me running out like that. I was going to spend all week making it up to her. I had it all planed- tonight dinner and a movie. Tomorrow i'd make her breakfast in bed, and pretty much any sappy gooey love thing I ever saw in the few 'chick flicks' Chloe and Jesse had ever made me watch.

It would be perfect. I would make sure of it. While she was in the shower I changed into a white button down and a purple tie with slacks. I let my hair flow down around my shoulders. Tonight had to be just right, it was setting the mood for the rest of the week.

Chloe was stunning in skirt and loss blouse, her hair curled and make up just done up enough. "Ready?" She asked smirking at my outfit.

"Always." I drove us to her favorite restaurant, some super fancy expensive ass place that I could barely afford. It was worth it though she lit up when she saw where we were. I told her she could order whatever she wanted. I was fully aware how much of a hit my bank account was gonna take for this date (as well as this week). Chloe talked a lot during dinner, mostly about Tom and the stupid shit they do together. I tried to keep my agitation under control, but it was hard when this was suppose to be about us yet all she talked about was him. It was safe to say I was really glad we were going to a movie after this, she couldn't talk about him then.

When we returned to her place we were still recapping the movie, and by we I mean her. "I think the best part was when he left his wife for her. I mean that's what love is."

I clentched my teeth _If that's true then what are we? _I didn't have a lot of time to dwell on her words because before I knew it she was pressed against me bitting my neck clawing my sides. I groaned switching our positions. I pushed her down the hall never letting my lips, or hands, leave her body. She defiantly made up everything to me that night, and morning.

For the rest of the week I was the picture perfect girlfriend, dates gifts, sweet love notes. Every possible thing I could think of or googled, I did. The last night we were together I made a pillow fort in her living room with all her favorite movies stacked up next to the DVD player. It was now, of all times that Stacie popped into my head. I hadn't seen her since dinner at my mom's house. I typed out a quick text apologizing for not seeing her all week but just before I sent it Chloe came running in panicked.

"You've got to go!" She rushed out pulling me up out of the fort destroying most of it. "Tom is on his way back! He will be here super soon!" She gathered up all my belongings as fast as possible.

"He wasn't suppose to come back yet." I groaned helping her make it look like I was never here.

"Yeah well he is here so you have to go." She shoved my backpack into my arms pushing me to the door. "I'll see you soon, promise." leaving me with a chaste kiss on the cheek before shutting the door in my face.

I sighed heavily, pulling out my phone again. I finished the message to Stacie asking her to meet up. I didn't wait long for a reply. Stacie said she would meet me at the diner in 10. I went to my dorm to drop off my bag before heading to our place, as we called it. To my surprise Stacie wasn't there yet though it was passed the 10 minutes she said she would be there. I sat in our booth and ordered a coffee. I wasn't hunger. I kept replying what happened. I knew I was Chloe's second choice but I didn't think it was that bad. It hurt. Too much. I dropped my head to the table, this feeling different thing wasn't so good after all.

Before I knew it, I was on my 4th cup and still no Stacie. I checked my phone she sent anything else. Did something happen to her? I was starting to worry, I waited another ten minutes before paying. I went to the shortest way to her dorm but something by the tree, my tree, I saw a couple. They were laughing snuggled up to each other. They laughed again. I knew that sound. I had been the cause of it quite often.

Who was Stacie with? And why was she with her instead of meeting me at the diner? I watched a bit longer, still unnoticed. They kissed. Oh that's why she wasn't at dinner with me. She had a new girl. When did that happen? Had I really been neglecting my supposed best friend that much, that she didn't even bother telling me she was interested in someone?


	9. Chapter 9

**Wow! This story is way longer than I thought it would be, well Im glad my kittens are enjoying it. Here is part 9! Part 10 might be the end of it.. We will find out =^_^=**

**I Do Not Own Pitch Perfect**

**Lots a Lot a Love, Kandikitty**

**Stacie**

She just wouldn't drop it, even now I can feel her piercing stare as she sits across from me in the diner. "Beca you're staring, again." I looked up from my plate catching her gaze.

"I just don't believe it." She looked to the side.

"Well believe it. I don't have to tell you everything about my love life, plus you've been so busy with chloe I didn't think you would want to hear about my girlfriend. I caught her eye twitch at the last word.

"But I thought we-"

"We what Beca? I'm your best friend, that drunk night was just that-a drunk night. I already told you I was as drunk as you, I'm just better at handling it. This-" I pointed between us, "Is a FRIENDship not a RELATIONship." I pulled out the cash I had, made sure it was enough for my half of the tab and set it on the table. "You never had an interest in me Beca, don't act like I cheated on you." I shrugged my pure on to my shoulder before leaving my so called best friend in what use to be our safe haven. It was brisk out, being close to winter break you expect that. I took out my phone about to text Aubry, but decided against it. She already disliked Beca enough I didn't want to make her hate the DJ besides that breaks our agreement. I chose to spend time in my dorm my roommate was never there making it a nice place to be.

I was surprised to hear my instant messenger go off. Everyone had my number so there wasn't a need for messenger. I clicked it open to reveal a new message from the the other mini brunette, Sammi.

Sammi: _Hey Stacie, umm I know it's kinda weird for me to be messaging you but Beca is worrying me and I was wondering if you knew what was up? Get back to me when you can. Thanks!_

I just stared at the message, I didn't really know what could be wrong with Beca well besides her not believing Aubry and I are dating... That couldn't be it, could it?

You:_Hi Sammi, no I'm not really sure what is up with her... We've sort of been fighting for the past couple days. It's a stupid fight I'm sure we will get over it soon. Sorry I wasn't much help._

I really wasn't expecting a reply right away seeing as she had logged off but right away I saw the little typing this pop up. She must have her setting as off line?

Sammi: _OH...No that explains a lot actually! Well I'll talk to her she is... Well you know her :) she is stubborn and has to be shown reason. Also I wanted to see if you knew what's going on with her n the redhead? She was bitching about her constantly, really starting to annoy me._

Once again I was stumped with this new information usually Beca bitched to me about her relationship or lack there of.

You: _Uh well I have no idea on that either all she talks to me about is Aubry. Sorry kid :/_

_Sammi: Geez that must be some hell of a fight! OH well thanks anyways! I've gotta go nice talking to you_

I laid down on my bed, I guess I could tell Beca the truth but that might make our fight worse. I snuggled into my bed, Whatever I'll just sleep it off.

**Beca**

I stood outside the radio station, taking a drag from another cigarette. I watched the smoke hang in the cold air. God I missed smoking. I smiled from the calmness it brought me. Stacie and I had been fighting none stop over her new _relationship _ with Aubry. Why, why? What is so special about her... I shook my head trying to clear the thoughts away. Not to mention Tom was back, for good. Whatever the hell he was doing he is done meaning Chloe and I are to. She made that extremely clear. I stiffened remembering her coming to my dorm to officially break it off, trying to kiss me as a parting goodbye. Fuck! I punched the building behind me, intently regretting it. "God damn it!" I shouted cradling my fist with my other hand.

"Woa there girl, the hell was that about?" Jesse questioned dropping his backpack to the ground.

"Women, dude. Women." I shook my head. Which he nodded in agreement. We had been on talking terms for awhile but nothing more then asking how each other was doing or bringing the other coffee during our shifts together.

"Yeah well the building isn't doing anything wrong so let's not punish it okay?" He smiled this goofy grin while getting a cold soda form the mini fridge. "Here put this on it."

I sat on the "sex desk" and did as I was told. "Hey this building could have done loads of things wrong, it's just sneaky about it."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night" He laughed. "Want to talk about it?"

I opened the soda taking a long drink. "No not really, let's just stack CDs and listen to that crappy movie playlist you have."

"Woa now those are all classic songs from the BEST '90s movies, don't bash it man." He acted offended but still play it.

Jesse had me listen to this playlist so many times I knew the lyrics to every song on here. So of coarse when This Is Halloween from The Nightmare Before Christmas started playing you know I was singing along. I smiled when Jesse joined me, we ran around the studio like kids hiding behind shelves and acting out some parts. As the song faded we both bursted into laughter.

"Okay I'm glad you made me watch that one." I smiled trying to catch my breath.

"Classic Burton. I think you'd like his other works too." He smiled gulping down the rest of my soda.

"You say that every time." I rolled my eyes.

"Well yeah you are the Alt girl, you need to know Burton." HE nodded affirmatively.

After my shift I felt loads better. It was great having Jesse in my life again. He just knew what to say like Stacie. I stopped walking, fuck I was being a terrible friend. I should be happy Stacie has someone in her life. Why did it hurt though, knowing I wasn't the one she would want to spend all her time with now... I'll think about that later, right now I just needed to apologize. I lit up another cigarette, I shouldn't go to her dorm her and Aubry might be having some alone time. Instead I walked over to the diner, a full belly would hopefully cause this pain to end.


	10. Chapter 10

**Kittens, this story went way farther then I ever thought it would. Thank you so much for your reviews and such. Before i get too ****sentimental, lets read a short synopsis.**

**Last we left off Beca and Stacie were fighting over Stacie's supposed relationship with Aubrey, Tom and Chloe where back together, Sammi came back for some snooping of her own, and finally Jesse and Beca are finally back on speaking/singing terms. What does this all mean for our favorite Alt girl and how will she fix things with Stacie? Will Stacie even let her? We shall find out in the latest chapter of Together when apart!**

**OH and ****I'm really sorry about the lack of updates... Ive been a working so much over time and registering for classes and blah blah blah life stuff.**

**I Do Not Own Pitch Perfect**

**Lots a Lot a Love, Kandikitty**

**Beca **

A full belly and another cigarette later, I was ready to talk to Stacie- ready to make things right. First, however, I needed to think of what to say. If I go without a game plan I could make things even worse. I wondered around campus trying to come up with something-anything- to make things right. After all this was my fault. I neglected my best friend, the one who helped me through so much, the one who after _that _happened didn't leave me. I groaned out loud, "Why is this so hard?" I threw my filter to the ground extinguishing it with my foot. I stared blankly at the sidewalk for who knows how long until my thoughts were pushed aside by my phone going off.

"Hello?" I didn't look at the ID.

"Okay you are like a TOTAL zombie and it's really starting to freak me out! Like move or something!"

"...Sammi?"

"Well duh? Who else would it be?"

"Wait how did you know I'm not moving?" I looked around in front of me not seeing anything.

"Behind you, geez!" She raised her voice enough for me to hear her in person.

I turned around to see her waving at me and start walking this way. I hung up the phone. "What are you doing here?"

"I can't just come visit my favorite sister ever?"

"Samantha, I am your only sister and you've never come to visit before-ever." I crossed my arms knowing there was more to it.

"Wow you are really gettin' good at moms' looks." She scrunched up her nose. "I came to check on you." She rubbed the back of her head. "Me n' mom, we are worried. You haven't talked to us much since you came back to campus and... I talked to Stacie. She said you two were fighting and that worried us even more because it seemed like you were about to date when she came over and-"

She was rambling so fast I could barely keep up with her. "Sam! Slow down, you talked to Stacie?" Her name felt sour in my mouth. We started toward my dorm.

"Yeah I mean you weren't answering my texts or calls and I didn't know what else to do." She shoved her hands into her pockets.

I linked my arm threw hers. "Stacie has a girlfriend. I guess that isn't too weird but when you put into consideration she is a sex addict and Aubrey is the girl she is dating... It's a lot more weird. I can't really wrap my head around all of it..."

"You smell like smoke. It's gross you aren't gonna win her back like this." She glared at me before continuing. "Aubrey is the blonde one right? Reds best friend? What a weird pair. I don't see it lasting. I mean Blondie prob wants a solid relationship with a future, while Stace wants a fling? Maybe, I dunno but that sounds better than them being in a fully committed relationship." She shrugged.

We walked around campus catching up on the last week or so until the topic came back around to Stacie. "Right before you showed up I was thinking of a way to apologize to her I just don't know how. It's not like I can just show up and be like 'Yo Stace I know Ive been a complete bitch and whatever but Im really sorry can we make up now?" I side kicking a pebble into the grass.

"Uh why not? That sounds great. Except change 'make up' to 'make out' and you'll be good!" She gave me a thumbs up laughing.

I shoved her playfully. "Whatever little sis. I'm just going to be the good friend I'm suppose to be and leave my feelings aside for now."

**Stacie**

I stretched out my stiff limbs rolling on my side. That was a really nice nap, looking at my phone I realized I slept for a little over 12 hours. Oh well don't bother me much I don't have classes until one anyways. I was just about to grab my shower stuff when there was a knock on my door.

"Stacie open up." My blonde girlfriend demanded. When complied she pushed her way passed me, "It worked." She smirked.

"It did?" I questioned raising an eyebrow.

"Tom and Chloe are exclusive again and my boo won't keep his hands off me." She flipped her hair smiling like she just won the Olympics.

"Good for you. You still have to hold out until Beca comes around." I yawned. Of coarse things would work for her.

"We had a deal I am fully aware." her smile faltered "Are you two still Fighting?"

I shook my head. "yeah well now we are fighting over you and I. She doesn't want to believe it."

"Look my side played out. I don't want to keep up with charade much longer."

Aubrey wasn't gay, not even bi-sexual. So kissing me and holding my hand weirded her out and made her uncomfortable. We did have a deal though. She would get Tom to come back permeantly and I would 'date' her to show her boyfriend she could get anyone she wanted if he didn't stop... what was it he was doing? I didn't really care. As an added bonus for me this made Beca jealous, or so I hoped, so she would realize she had me and didn't need Chloe.

"One more day. That's all I'm asking." I know my eyes were pleading as well as my voice.

"Fuck fine, but this means you will owe me a favor and I can cash it in whenever." Aubrey stuck her hand out. We shook on it. I hate owing people favors.

There was a light knock on my door. "What now.." I grumbled. Sliding the door open I was greeted with a very nervous looking Beca. "Beca?" I questioned not believing what my eyes were seeing.

"Uh yeah well I wanted to..." Her gaze drifted behind me.

"Oh don't let me stop you," Aubrey walked up behind me kissing me on the cheek. "See you later hun." She purred in my ear before leaving.

Beca's eyes flashed a bunch of different emotions before settling on blank. "I wanted to apologize." She stated in a very monotone voice so unlike her usual voice I could hardly believe it came from her.

"Oh uh well I guess we were both assholes about the whole thing." I rubbed the back of my head feeling my shirt rise up. Oh hell I wasn't wearing pants again was I?

My suspicions were confirmed when Beca's gaze traveled down my body and a deep blush covered her cheeks. Well look at that! Maybe she doe have feelings for me after all, or maybe she blushes at all half naked women?

She visibly gulped before returning her eyes to mine, "Uh yeah I mean...Me more than you but Sammi explained some stuff to me and and yeah." She turned away not able to look at me anymore.

"Your ear?" I tilted my head looking closer "Where are you little spike things." I gently touch to top of her ear were she use to have three spikes in. I felt her jump at the touch.

"oh t-that well Chloe said something about them and I had to take them out. I couldn't keep them there and have her think that I..." She trailed off "Anyways are we good?" She questioned hopefully.

I chuckled a bit, she was acting like Sammi. I had never seen her this flustered before. "Yeah we're good short stack. Meet me at the diner in 30? I needa shower and get ready but I am starving."

Beca's smile was bright-a real smile- one i hadn't seen in a while. "Yeah defiantly."

**Beca**

I walked out of the hall and out into the courtyard where Sammi was waiting patiently for my return. "How'd it go?"

I smiled "Well besides Aubrey being there...Pretty good. We are gonna get breakfast." We linked arms walking back to my dorm.

"Well Aubrey is just one more obstacle to get over before you can have your...what is it you call her...Your sex addict back." My little sister smirked.

"No Sam. I'm not going to break them up if Stacie is happy with that... I will be happy for her."

Sam laughed "yeah right."


	11. Chapter 11

**Holy kitten I hadn't realized it'd been so long since I updated this. All the apologizes in the world for this! Okay so if I remember correctly due to the mishap with Stacie "dating" Aubrey to make Beca jealous none of you want them to get together now and obviously since Beca took her spikes out there is NO way she will ever go back to Chloe... Well my little kittens let us see where this chapter will go!**

**I Do Not Own Pitch Perfect**

**Lots a Lot a Love, Kandikitty**

**-This chapter will take place about 4-ish days after Aubrey and Stacie's arrangement was broken off-**

**Beca**

Stacie hadn't seemed very heart broken about her and Aubrey breaking up. Her reasoning was she knew it wouldn't last, that Aubrey just didn't seem into it which makes sense. What doesn't make sense is why, if she knew it wouldn't last, did she agree to go out with the blonde in the first place? Now all of a sudden she is acting extremely weird. I'm not sure how to describe it...not guilty but something of the sort? What does she have to feel bad about?

"Hey gnome hows it going?" Stacie had dark circles around her eyes, she didn't look all that put together either. Instead of heels and thighs clothes she was wearing flip flops, sweat pants and a hoodie.

"Gnome? You are running out of things to say." I saved what I was doing before shutting my laptop. I looked her up and down once again. "Okay I'm done I can't keep silent anymore. What the hell is wrong with you?" Stacie's posture changed. She went from looking like she was dragging a dead body around to about to see the queen.

"I-I don't have a clue what you are talking about..." Her brown eyes looked anywhere but me.

"Dude...The fuck? Is it Aubrey? Like are you that torn up about what happened between you two?"

"NO I mean no it's just...I fuck I can't tell you! You'll hate me but if i don't tell you it'll kill me. I can't sleep I can't eat this guilt is eating me! Fucking eating me." She was rambling not even speaking to me as she paced the grass in front of me.

"What do you have to be guilty about?" I questioned softly, slowly getting to my feet like she was a deer about to run.

"I fucked up Becs, and once I tell you you'll leave me...and I can't. I can't do that. I know I'm being selfish..." Tears started gushing form her eyes.

What the hell was it she did? I tried to touch her but she flinched away. "Stacie..." I couldn't hide the hurt from my voice.

"You're going to hate me..." She took a step back.

"Stac, I couldn't ever hate you." I said trying to sound reassuring but I knew it fell short. She was freaking me out.

"I lied to you. Aubrey and I werent ever dating...She said if I pretended to be her girlfriend to get her boy to stop...whatever the fuck he was doing, she'd bring Tom back so Chloe would leave you...and she would act all girlfriend like when you saw us so you'd get jealous and realize you like me..." Her eyes never left the ground.

I felt a waterfall of emotions. First off she got this toxic person out of my life-gratatuide. Second she lied to me-anger. Third she did it to make me realize I like her-confusion and hurt. In no universe was that a good idea. In what way would this have a good out come? Was I supposed to run to her like a kicked puppy when Tom and Chloe got back together? Okay so I did but what the fuck!? I was frozen I shock just staring at this woman I could have been falling in love with. My whole out look on her changed. No longer was she the hurt friend who needed love and affection. She was this foreign object who was corrupted by self desire. Did she originally plan on tell me about this? Or did she think she wouldn't feel guilty about tricking her best friend?

"What the fuck..." I heard the words falling form my lips. Even I couldn't believe it was my voice. It was cracked-broken once again, but this time because of someone I thought I could trust. Someone who was my rock, my sanity, my...was she my everything this whole time?

"Told you, you'd hate me." She smiled this insanely shattered lifeless smile. Tears will still flowing from once captivating orbs of golden brown. I could see it now, how much she was torn to pieces by this act.

I ran my and through my hair. I was trembling, doing my best to not lose it. I was stuck somewhere between screaming and falling into a hep of resentment. "How could...What made you think that...You can't possibly believe..." I couldn't finish any of the questions I had. Most of them were already answered for me. How could she do this? She loves, loved?, me enough to want to take out the most toxic thing in my like by any means. What made her think this was a good idea? The fact that I could get over Chloe, the fact I had her to lean on, the fact that she knew I wasn't happy. She couldn't possibly believe I wouldn't be mad? Of course she didn't believe that. It's proven by all the guilt she is showing, and the fact she told me. Not to mention she knew I was going to hate her for it but told me anyways. Do I hate her?

"I'm sorry Beca... I'll leave now okay? I'll do my best to never run into and stay out of your life okay? Just know I'm so sorry...You've had enough scum in your life...You don't need another." Stacie smiled that horrible smile one last time before taking a couple steps backward and turning around. She was walking a slow pace once again like dragging around a heavy load- like any minute she would collapse from the weight of it. Do I hate her? She lied and tricked me. She took Chloe away from me. She saved me from a hell I created for myself. She stood by and let her emotions be stuffed behind the door of "best friend" just to see me happy for even a minute. She went to my dad to find away to find me. She makes me laugh, smile, feel whole. She is walking away. If she gets far enough she will never come back. I can't move, do I even want to? Do I want to forgive her? Bring her back into my world so she can crush it all over again? Can I trust her? She is so far away...I can barely see her. If she goes out of sight she is gone forever...

* * *

**Woa man! Look at that cliff hanger! What's going to happen? Who knows! Anyways once again I am SO sorry for how long this took I hadn't realized it was closing in on a year without an update! Well I hope you love this horrible thing I've created and I promise I will update this with in the week if not sooner! I'm not completely heartless to leave you with just this. Though I will say (again) that 12 will probs be the end...probably.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hallo kittens! SO that last chapter eh? I dunno I thought it was pretty heart breaking what abut y'all? Chapter 12 is right here for ya let us see what be falls our favorite DJ- will she run after Stacie? Crumble into nothing? Go completely numb and run away again? ohhh so many possibilities. BUT if you've read this much you can see I like showing everyone's POV so here is Stacie's side.**

**I Do Not Own Pitch Perfect**

**Lots a Lot a Love, Kandikitty**

**Stacie**

I turned away. I couldn't look at what I had just done. Beca was sweet and caring, she was the most genuine human I had ever met. Yet I broke her. Tore her into bits whether it was from being betrayed by her supposed best friend or from someone she liked I'll never know. Does it even matter? With every step I take I know I'm getting farther and farther out of her life. I won't stop until I'm far enough away that I will never hurt her again. This is for the best- I keep saying that, but I'm still not sure. No it has to be, she needed it know. I take a deep breath trying to calm my nerves. One foot in front of the other, I can do this. I can make this a clean break.

"Stacie!"

I stop moving my heart is pounding. No that wasn't real.

"Fuck, how can someone get so far while walking like a zombie?"

I can't turn back there is no way she is right here making jokes. Her hand lands on my arm, I'm not expecting it to be so soft I flinch on accident. Beca doesn't move away instead that hand slides down my forearm and lightly pulls. I lift my head not facing her completely but making sure she knows I'm not going is a ghost of a smile on her lips. Her make up is smudged from crying yet even now she is beautiful.

"You lied, you hurt me, you didn't tell me you actually liked me," As she spoke she spun me around all the way, "It doesn't stop there though does it? You took someone I thought I loved out of my life seemingly for good." Our fingers intertwined, "You found me when no one else could, had dinner with my family, stuck by me no matter what and now you want to leave me?" Beca's eyes were cast down so I couldn't tell what was going on in her head.

I squeezed her hands before dropping one of them to lift her chin. "Bec's?" Was that my voice? Hollow oh so empty, wow what have you done to me short stuff? There was an actual smile, well smirk, draped on her face. I felt her palm on my neck bringing me down to her.

"If you think I am letting you leave now you've gotta be crazy."

"I'm the crazy one? Who is about to kiss the worst person in the world?" I countered feeling more at home as our foreheads touched.

"Mmm last I checked you aren't Chloe so..." We both chuckled at that, "Stop being heroic and give in babe." I swear I watched those words float out of her lips. Each one landing on my ears and soaking into my skin.

_Babe- _That one didn't sink in, it bounced around before being branded on my chest. This is what I've wanted for months now. Hearing it now was like an electric shock to my heart. I felt everything all at one. Hypersensitive but just to her touch- her palm no longer pulling me in, just making sure I didn't move, her other still connected to mine, her breath, her existence. Fuck I'm in deep.

"Stacie?" Beca's voice was laced with uncertainty. Why was she so unsure now? Wait how long have we been like this? She is waiting for me to make the move, making sure she isn't wrong. Once that clicked I drop her hand using both arms to bring her as close to me as possible.

I pressed my lips to hers. I finally understood all those shitty movies. When you kiss the right person you can feel it in every fiber of your being, like pop rocks being added to your blood stream. I was buzzing, I couldn't stop the shiver that made its way up my spine. I held her tighter, she was my rock my anchor to this world. I'd simply sink into nothing without her.

She pulled away first, not a jerk of regret, but a smooth motion away that left me following her. "This doesn't mean I'm not mad and in the future you can not get out of a fight by just walking away. As you can see I have no qualms about chasing you." Though her voice was light I could feel the serious inflection of them.

"Be mad, yell and scream throw stuff at me. I don't care because it means you're still here." I rested my head on her shoulder. I knew Beca was short but being right here gave it a whole new meaning.

"Oh so romantic. I'm glad to see you are coming back to you senses." I could feel the vibration of her voice. This woman was making me a sappy pile of romantic cliches. "Let's get you back to your room alright? I'm sure your fashion sense will be back soon." Her hands went to my shoulders trying to push me up.

"I look so bad you don't want to be seen with me?" I joked locking our hands back together as we started the trek to my dorm.

"Nope, I don't care how you dress but I'm pretty sure you do." She gave me a side ways place up and down.

"Come on now, I'm not that self centered." Though I did take that time to look at my appearance, oh yeah she was right. I looked like I should be in a bay window mourning the lose of my vampire boyfriend. "But you do win this one. How can you be seen with me?"

"Your clothes don't make you, you Stacie. I really couldn't careless what you wear."

"Does that mean I can wear nothing all the time?" I questioned with a smirk.

"When we aren't in public yes." I could see a light blush making its home at her cheeks. It hit me then that Sammi was still worrying about Beca. I needed to message her because I know Beca isn't going to tell them anytime soon.

I pulled out my phone, "Come here short stuff," I pulled her in front of me and opened my camera.

"What are you doing?"

"Shush, just smile." When she wouldn't comply I wrapped one arm around waist and kissed up her neck until she did. "There much better," I leaned my head against hers before snapping the picture and sending it to Sammi with the caption 'All better'.

"Who was that to?" My DJ asked after we had started walking again.

I shrugged "Your sister. She is worried sick ya know?"

"Why do you have Sammi's number? Have you been talking to her this whole time? Is _that_ why she came to see me a bit a go?" I could feel her glare without looking.

"Maybe..."

"Stacie!" She groaned. I couldn't help the laugh that bubbled up my throat. I'd tell her all about it later, for now I just wanted to relish the feeling of being hers. I thought for sure she would let me walk away. I guess I don't know her as well as I thought I did. That's fine with me, I want to know every side of her. I want to learn everything there is to know about her. She deserves so much better especially after Chloe. I may not be picture perfect, bring home to mom type-well she already did that but that doesn't matter. My new goal in life is to come home to that smile everyday.

* * *

**Yup this is the end, I'm total Steca trash what can I say? I won't apologize to all the Chloe/Beca fans cuz this shit was cute. Hope you enjoyed kittens! **


End file.
